The Takari Drabbles
by eCkeCk546
Summary: Their love speaks beyond these 8 episodes. A journey of love so true, so sweet. The struggles, the victories. An everlasting love. Takari.
1. The Pencil

**School is getting tougher and tougher. Being the good student that I always aim to be, I'm gonna buckle down and do all my readings for English and all my Japanese homework. So, by saying so, I'm going to cut back on my fanfiction writing. To honor the last 8 weeks I have here in San Francisco, I'm going to write 8 "sorta-interconnected-but-not-really" Takaridrabbles. I hope you like them, because they are usually the result of both daydreaming about Digimon and being with my girlfriend… Oh yah. I don't own Digimon. And I know I bad mouth season 4, so to be fair, I'm going to watch it. Let's see if I'll be inspired to write about that mess soon… So, here's the first of eight… don't forget to review! End Scene!

* * *

**

The Takari Drabbles: The Pencil

"Oh Takeru…" 

Hikari sat, daydreaming, at her desk in her dark bedroom. The only light that was on was this desk lamp that hung above her. A light, shining from above, providing much needed warmth from the threat of winter's last-ditch efforts. Sure, spring was in the air, but she didn't feel it. But she did feel the feelings that spring carry. Feelings of love, of joy… of Takeru. She snapped out of it, and all of a sudden, a chill ran through her body, regrettably returning her mind back to focus. So, she reverted to a more studious posture, since slouching in her comfy chair was getting her nowhere, and she waited for… something… anything. Clearly, she was bored, or interested in the most obscure things.

One Fourth of her mind was on how cold it was. Another Fourth of her mind was on the tile that was barely clinging to the ceiling. She knew it was going to fall. She just didn't know when, but she wanted to be there when it did. She stared at the flashing digital quartz crystals of her alarm clock, fascinated by the fact that it has been 8 o' clock for a few hours. Not fazed by it one bit, she went redirected her attention, back to the fray tile. It was only hanging by a fiber, a thread… literally nothing. So was her sanity. You see, the last half of her mind was on her pencil. It was small, a chipped, discolored yellow #2, with countless chew marks. The eraser was nothing but a blackened nub, far from the brilliant pink of yesteryear. Hikari fell into a dreamlike-trance, focusing on her pencil. She belted out a sigh, and she gazed at the pencil, lovingly. She ignored her Algebra homework, staring at her, begging to be done.

Algebra. She hated Algebra. Every time she left algebra, she wished that she could take a shower, being drenched in so much complex radicals and polynomials. The whole thing made her sick. The only reason she would ever go to that class was… that's right. But, she also wished she could have taken that much-needed shower. She felt dirty. She felt so ashamed. She hated how she acts around Takeru. She adored him so.

"If only he would notice me… I bet he doesn't even know I exist…"

Her mind wandered and wandered and drifted. At this point, all her mind, neither fourth nor half alone, was on Takeru. She remembered she first fell for him. It was the first day of algebra class. She came in late, all flustered and clumsy. The teacher thought she was crazy, but Takeru knew better. Her sensei directed her to sit next to the boy with the shaggy, blond hair. The boy with the blue eyes that would light up any room. The boy with the white teeth of gods. The boy with a heart of gold. The boy of her dreams…

"Hikari, snap out of it!"

It was obvious that when she fell for him, she fell for him hard. In doing so, she knew it was fate for them to be together. On that first day, she had to take a test. The word 'test' never rattled her nerves as badly as it did that day. She was ill prepared for it. She frantically dug through her bookbag, in search of the elusive pencil, which was nowhere to be seen at that point.

"Hikari… Don't sweat it! Everything will go fine… Here… I'm sure you'll need this…"

And like the heroic prince to a princess in peril, he gave her his spare pencil. She was quick to respond.

"I love you."

She quickly realized what she said when she stared at Takeru. His face, though perfect, expressed a subtle confusion. He didn't know what to say. She knew what to say, but she said it already.

"I mean… Thanks, Takeru."

She snapped out of her bubble, remembering that she was in the darkness of her room. She had enough of the homework, so she gave the pencil one last look, and stowed it away, safely in the confines of her pencil pouch, conveniently located in the middle of the sling of her book bag, that when worn, would cross her chest. She turned off the light, and hopped into bed, to seek relief from the cold.

With her eyes slowly drooping, her last thoughts were of the pencil. Her last thoughts were of Takeru. It didn't seem that cold anymore.

* * *

**That's it for now! See you next Sunday! So… Review, and 'til then… Thanks for reading!**

**ek**


	2. Remember?

**Sorry about being late. I fell asleep early. And daylight savings day just screwed me up. So, here's the 2nd of 8. I hope you like it! R&R!**

* * *

The Takari Drabbles: Remember?

Remember our first night out in the town? Our first date?

I remembered the weatherman said it would be a warm, balmy night. Boy, was he wrong. It was the downpour from hell… That's what it was.

I remembered that Yamato wouldn't let me borrow his car. We had to take the bus.

Thanks, Yama.

So, I picked you up from your house, drenched in acid rain. Good thing it was raining. You couldn't tell I was sweating bullets. I was so nervous.

And you were so… beautiful. Pink… right? A pink skirt? Oh, no! A pink top. I remember.

You brought the umbrella. We ran in the rain, remember? And then, I saw a car hurling through the intersection. I knew it had the intention of soaking us. Remember, I pushed you away, and took the brunt of it? The splash? Now, I was soaked in motor oil and paraphernalia common to city litter. You laughed your ass off, and I smiled.

The movie wasn't that great. It wasn't worth the $25.50, including the uncarbonated small soda, or the popcorn that, we swear, had a hair in it. I forgot what the whole movie was about…

You weren't watching it? Nervous? Me too. I didn't know when to make my move. Now I feel like the jerk.

I remember the long line that stretched around the block to see the movie. I loved it when you and me were talking about how the whole ending in detail, while those people booed and jeered at us. I swear, at least some were clapping in approval. At us.

You were hungry. I had that covered. I reserved a horse-drawn carriage to take us from the theatre to the restaurant that I picked. It was your favorite place. You know, the one with clothed napkins, and the string quartet. Dark corners only being illuminated by the faint glare of candlelight? Yah, that was the place.

The guy that I rented the carriage called me. His faithful steed passed that night. I guess fate wasn't in our favor. We had to take the bus. And of course, there wasn't a direct route there. We made how many transfers? 4? I thought it was at least 6… It didn't matter one bit. I only remember that it was on the bus where it happened. You were cold. I had a warm hand. We both had one hand struggling to hold on for dear life, while the bus made its frequent, perilous stops. So, I took my free hand to yours. That moment would have been perfect, if I didn't fall back on the dirty floor. There was a condom wrapper… inside the bus… used!

Oh… that moment was perfect? Very funny…

Anyways, after traveling the city's efficient lines, we made it to some unfamiliar place. It was late, and your stomach was growling. There were no more buses that night. We couldn't go to the restaurant. If we trekked there, we would have made it there by morning, at the least. Lucky for us, we were in the middle of the square, surrounded in these tall skyscrapers. Reminiscent of Liliput and the urban jungle.

You wanted Italian? Ooh! Pasta Primavera? No?

How 'bout French? A nice crepe… would be nice… No?

How 'bout something exotic? Some Vietnamese, or Eritrean, or Thai? What about Filipino, or Greek, or Indian? No?

I was frustrated. How could you be so difficult? I was at the point of walking up to random people and punching them, just for relief. And then, you were there… giggling. In the middle of the square.

What are you doing? Why would you be laughing at this moment? What's so freakin' funny?

And you said… I still can't believe it. You asked me out. On a date. I would have never thought…

And I kissed you. Remember. In the middle of the square, drenched in rain? I kissed you.

It was our first kiss of that evening. And it wouldn't be the last.

I love you, Hikari… I said. Nothing went the way it was supposed to go. But in the end, i got you.

Tell it again? I just told you about our first date…

You like hearing the story? Me too.

* * *

**The end! Review me! Flame me or whatever? Hopefully, you like these... Anyways, happy reading?**

**ek**


	3. Love Notes

**So, sorry for being late, again. Anywho, here's the 3rd of 8. In the letter, the words that are not italicized were meant to be crossed out. So, sorry. Anyways, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

The Takari Drabbles: Love Notes

She couldn't do it. She couldn't go through with the humiliation of rejection. She couldn't go through life, knowing that his feelings and her own feelings were not one and the same. She couldn't give him the note that she spent hours writing, and days crying over. She couldn't…

Hikari woke up to the familiar chiming of her alarm clock. A ritual that she usually dreaded, today was no different. She had been up the night before, fitting all her feelings onto one perfumed-soaked piece of pink stationery. She opted out of doing her homework. She felt that this was more important than some biology assignment. She looked out to the sun from her window. She knew that there was no turning back. She was going to do it.

It was quite simple. Each stroke of the pen was a self-inflicted cut to her heart. Such pure emotion was unbearable, so she couldn't hold it in much longer. Her love bled onto the paper.

* * *

_**Dearest Takeru,**_

**Darling._ You know I just want to say that I _had_ have the biggest crush on you. For years, I have _loved love_ liked you. I know it's silly of me, but I really _love_ want you to know how I feel. I'm putting our dear friendship on the line, but all this anguish is killing me. It's just every time I see you, my heart melts and my knees get so weak. I _love_ like everything about you. I like that hat you wear, the way your golden hair falls on your face, the way your eyes glisten so. I _love_ like every part of you, Takeru. And I feel that it's time that I not run away from my feelings, but rather confront them. If you _like love_ like me, then tell me so. Even if you don't feel the same way, I just want you to know that I _love_ like you. I _love_ like you a lot. I love you, my Takeru._**

**Forever Yours_ Sincerely,_**

**Your**_** Hikari**

* * *

_

Hikari managed to avoid Takeru the whole day. It was the last class she dreaded the most. Algebra. Algebra, with Takeru. She sat in her seat, and waited. She wanted class to be over. She didn't even want to be here. She ducked her head down, hoping that time would pass faster, and that she would disappear. But, nonetheless, her heart melted when she heard his voice.

"Hey Hikari… Are you okay?"

She kept her head down, to hide her profuse blushing. She kept it down for the entire hour. And thus, the bell rang, a sigh of relief followed. She didn't have to confess her feelings. She didn't have to put her heart on the line. She didn't have to give him the note.

As she stumbled out of class, surprised that her teacher didn't care that her head was plopped on her desk the whole time, she felt the relief of having her heart intact. But, gradually, as she took faint steps down the hallway, she felt a looming disappointment. She didn't put her heart on the line. She pulled out of her book bag the note, and opened it, ready to tear it to shreds, regretting the fact that she made the note. Regretting the fact that she didn't give to him when she had the chance.

"Why didn't I give it to him? I should have… I feel like such a fool…"

And the tears cascaded down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. Written on the bottom of her note, was the words she always longed to hear.

* * *

_**My dearest Hikari…**_

_**I do. I really do. I've always loved you. And I still do. And I always will.**_

_**Forever Yours,**_

_**Takeru**

* * *

_

She didn't have to.

* * *

**end! See you next week... **


	4. Shakespeare

**For the first time... ever... i finally updated this on a sunday, just like i always intended it to be. this is actually one i put a lot of thought into. so, i like it, but what do i know? what do you guys think? R & R, and don't forget to do the same with my other stories! Well, i should stop procrastinating... but that's not going to happen anytime soon...**

**

* * *

**

The Takari Drabbles: Shakespeare

(Friday Afternoon: The bell rings, ending another fateful English class and lengthy school week, as the two protagonists exeunt, entering the social savanna that is, the hallway. Takeru has a face of self-satisfaction and of triumph, and Hikari has a face that simply reads as, 'upset.')

"English class wasn't boring this time. I see you were keeping your head up the whole time, Kari… What's wrong, honeybear?"

"So… out of all of Shakespeare's greatest plays, you wanted to do which one?"

"King Lear. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, Nothing…"

"Hikari… What's wrong? I know something's up. Judging by the way your nose is scrunched up… and your eyebrows, though really close together, are slanting in a way that points to said scrunched up nose… you're mad at me…"

"Eh. What if I am?"

"So… You are!"

"Takeru… You know I wanted to do Romeo and Juliet. You know, the greatest love story ever told?"

"Really? I thought it would be Moulin Rouge… Or Pokémon, since you're always writing those stories about Ash and Misty and their little romantic misunderstandings…"

"That's not the point."

"So, what _is_ the point, then?"

"I wanted to do Romeo and Juliet. And you know Ms. Yamada liked the idea of it. But, alas, you had to raise your stupid hand out of nowhere, and come up with some stupid reason…"

"Well, Romeo and Juliet _has_ been done so many times. It's boring and unexciting. I just thought it would be more fun to do something new… like King Lear."

"I can't believe you sometimes, Takeru Takaishi… You're so hardheaded! You're so oblivious, you wouldn't know which way was up if I didn't tell you!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"Well, I don't want to brag… But you know how great of an actress I am—"

"Ugh. All right, Liza Minnelli."

"I'm not done! And you know you're the greatest actor in school… See? People thought you were gay for the longest time… hehehe…"

"That's a low blow, Yagami. I fail to see this point that you were trying to prove, while emasculating me…"

"The point is… We would have been Romeo and Juliet… And—"

"And… we would have kissed."

"Exactly."

"Is that all?"

"Oh… Don't you dare, Takeru! I'm going to smack you upside the head…"

"Wait, honeybear! I mean to say, is that all you're mad about? Because we don't get to kiss in class?"

"I guess…"

"Hikari… We get to kiss anytime… Like now."

"I love it when you're smooth…"

(Enter: A kiss so long and passionate, and a kiss that would raise goosebumps in your body that you didn't even know you had. A kiss that brings about a feeling of warmth, and that the very thought of it melts your heart.)

"And I love you too, honeybear…"

"Hehe… I guess King Lear isn't going to be that bad…"

"It won't be… Just trust me…"

"Okay. I trust you."

(Takeru has the same grin of self-assurance he had earlier, as Hikari, flustered only after looking at her watch, hurriedly packs her books into her locker and book bag, respectively.)

"What's your hurry?"

"We got to go! I began to download all of my favorite Pokémon episodes last night! All 68 of them! And it should be done by now!"

"Oh joy. Fun times…"

"Oh honeybear… Dear Takeru… Did I forget to mention that Oniichan and my parents won't be home the whole night? If you stick around for all 68 episodes with me… cuddling under the blanket in my bed… with only the glowing of the computer screen as a light… I promise… It'll be fun…"

"Race ya!"

(And so, Takeru pulls Hikari as he sprints towards the setting sun, off to the Yagami residence, eager to watch all 68 episodes of Pokémon, and more so, to be the one that he loves so truly. As Shakespeare would have said… "For never was a story more _kawaii_ than this of Hikari and her Takeru.")

* * *

**happy easter, and happy reading!**

**ek**


	5. Ramen

**Well... It has been a while. A few months, in fact. I had writer's block all this time, but now i'm back! I decided to continue this because i thought chapter 4 was quite all right! Thanks to everyone who was anticipating the next few chapters! You guys are the reason why i write! hehe... so, on with Chapter 5. Don't own digimon. Some guys in suits do.**

* * *

The Takari Drabbles: Ramen

(A Cold, Rainy Night: As Hikari spends another night in her Takeru's arms in the small twin bed, after studying for "anatomy" in his brother's apartment, knowing that he was on tour for a few weeks and he bestowed upon Takeru the duty of house sitting, she begins to cough an unbearable cough, leading up to the sudden urge for ramen. And so, without any hesitation, she begins to moan and whine and pout, hoping that Takeru is awake to answer her plea.)

"Uggh…"

"What is it, honeybear?"

"I'm sorry, T.K. I thought you were sleeping…"

"I was…"

"Well… Since you're awake… I want a nice big bowl of ramen!"

"Umm… No."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Is that how you treat all your girlfriends?"

"At 3 in the morning… yes."

"Uggh. You're impossible!"

"I love you too, honeybear."

"You know, I'll remember this quite well next time we're alone like this… Maybe I won't nibble on your ears, or do that thing you like…"

(And so, Takeru springs up, as if his life depended on it.)

"I'll go boil some water!"

(Before he could sprint to the kitchen, Hikari sits up and stops Takeru in his tracks.)

"Honeybear… I don't like the way you cook ramen. You put so much stuff in it, it's not even ramen anymore by the time it reaches me."

"At least you're honest… So, I'll help you make it."

"Me? Cook? At this hour?"

"You wanted me to cook… what's the difference?"

"I want ramen. And Taichi told me that there is this great place on the other side of town. Best ramen in the country!"

"It's 3 in the morning…"

"It's 24-hours…"

"It's raining…"

"Fine… I'll just starve… Sigh…"

"Fine with me."

"Okay. But this lack of ramen is making me forget how to do that thing you like…"

"I'm off!"

"Remember, I like it extra big and spicy!"

"Of course…"

(After struggling to put some pants on, and after a frantic search for the car keys, Takeru went off to find the elusive ramen restaurant. While in the car, he tries to keep his sanity in tact.)

"I'm doing this for Hikari… Ooh, you owe me one, Hikari…"

"Owe you one what?"

"Honeybear?"

(Unknown to Takeru, Hikari was on speakerphone the whole time.)

"Thanks Takeru… I really appreciate this… I can't wait 'til you get here so I can 'beep'…"

(With a big smile on his face and giggles that he can't hold back, mainly due to excitement, Takeru disobeys every traffic law to reach the king of all noodle places. He runs inside to find one lone attendant who really seems to dislike his job.)

"Taichi-san?"

"Yah, it's me. I needed to get a night-job. The stuff I buy for Sora doesn't grow on trees."

(Takeru proceeded to make a noise the slightly resembled the cracking of a whip, most likely to imply that Taichi was subordinate to the dominant Sora.)

"Well, it ain't that bad… It's worth it… I love it when Sora 'beep'…"

(After a few moments of filth, at least to Takeru's ears, Taichi realizes that he has drifted off into some disgusting tangent.)

"So, why are you here?"

"Because… Hikari wanted some ramen. Extra big and spicy."

(Taichi began to laugh hysterically, gesturing a gesture implying that it is Takeru that is the one who is 'whipped.')

"Hey! I am not whipped… Well, it ain't that bad… In fact, it's worth it… I love it when Hikari 'beep'…"

(Taichi became red with anger. After an awkward silence, Taichi spoke into the loudspeaker.)

"Two extra big and spicy bowls of ramen for the child molester-slash-pervert."

"Very funny, Taichi-san. I'm gonna go now, so Hikari can 'beep'…"

"Uggh…"

(Takeru, chuckling a bit, seemingly amused, rushed back home. Suddenly, he ran over a speed bump at full speed, causing one bowl of the extra big, extra spicy ramen to fly out of the bag, and topple onto his head. But he didn't care. He just couldn't wait to get back to his place and see the smile on Hikari's face when he presents a big bowl of ramen. Besides, she'll probably get a kick out of the ramen hat that has been affixed on his head. Once he got into his bedroom, he found an alert Hikari watching TV.)

"Takeru… What happened to you?"

"Never you mind… Just eat up, honeybear!"

"You're so sweet!"

(After Takeru laid out the spread of ramen and chopsticks and all, Hikari took one sip and gestured that she was full.)

"That's it?"

"Yup. That was good."

"But… But… I went through so much trouble! The rain! Taichi-san! The burning of the noodles against my eyes! So much trouble!"

(Takeru began to cry, hysterically. Hikari then grabbed Takeru to calm him down.)

"I love you, Takeru…"

(Takeru said that he loved her to, but this was muffled against Hikari's shirt.)

"Hey, I know what would cheer you up!"

"You do?"

"Yah… I know what my Takeru needs…"

"Really? A little 'beep'…"

"Umm… No. Definitely not. I think my Takeru needs a nice big bowl of ramen. I'll go make you some!"

* * *

**See you soon! Perhaps in the near future! So, let me have it! Tell me what you think?**


	6. The Airport

**two stories in two days. well, not really. i started this chapter a while ago. this is true with "to wait,perchance to know" ch. 4. anyways, here we go! hope you like it! Christmas is sorta around the corner, so i made it sorta Christmas-ish. **

**

* * *

**

The Takari Drabbles: The Airport

(We spent Christmas together, and it was magical. His parents and Yamato was in America, taking care of some urgent business dealing with their move, and he was going to spend Christmas alone, but I didn't allow that. If he was going to leave and start a new life, I didn't want him to have his last memories of this place unpleasant ones. If anything, I wanted him to leave with a smile on his face. The day has come… Don't cry, Hikari. You have to keep it together, for him. Takeru, my Takeru… Why are you leaving me?)

"Umm… What time is your flight?"

"I don't know… Soon, I think…"

"Oh…"

"Hikari… I… I…"

(His eyes… It's too painful to see is beautiful eyes well up with such gentle tears. Such gentle, sorrowful tears… Quick, think of something!)

"Hehe… I thought it was very cute when you and Taichi were playing games, and it was funny to see Taichi so frustrated every time you beat him…"

"It was fun! Yup, Taichi-san is no match for me… Plus it's fun to play with him, since Yamato isn't in to that sort of thing…"

"Hmm… Takeru?"

"Yah?"

"Hehe… You're smiling… It's been a while…"

"I'm sorry… Don't get me wrong! I had a really great time last night! Your family is so nice, and I couldn't be more grateful for their loving generosity… It's just… I don't want to go…"

"I know…"

"But… I have to…"

"I know…"

(Oh no… The announcement that I have dreaded… "Flight #729 to Los Angeles… Now boarding… I have to do it…)

"Don't leave me, yet… Just… Don't leave me… Let's stay like this… Just for a while?"

(And I embraced him. I held tight. No force could allow me to let go of my Takeru. He was mine, and I was his… If only for that moment… We were one.)

"I love you… Takeru…"

(The snow began to flutter gently from the gray clouds, and the smell of hot cocoa from the terminal's café wafted into our memories… My Christmas memory… Suddenly, a slow song began to play over the intercom. Michael Buble's "You Don't Know Me." It was reminiscent of the big band era. Soft and sultry, tender and the utmost nostalgic. The band played on… I hear the clanking of champagne glasses, and the center of the vast ballroom, was just he and I. He, in his tux and cute bowtie, me in my white dress, holding on to him with my bouquet in one hand, and his back in the other… We danced on and on…)

"I don't want this feeling to end, Takeru…"

"It doesn't have to…"

(The words faded, and the guitar and piano erased all doubt. And I knew… I didn't have to say goodbye. As we swayed to an endless melody, I felt at peace. The tears fell, and my heart stood still. I didn't care if anyone was looking. This is my memory. It didn't matter.)

"It doesn't have to end this way, Hikari…"

"But could you think of any better way to?"

(And we swayed on. On and on, like the gentle movement of a candlelight, rocking back and forth. In a dark room. Just me and him, watching the fire in the fireplace slowly die down, the Christmas tree in sheer, dim brilliance. Under a blanket, warmed by the touch of a lover's caress… My Takeru's that kind of guy…)

"Honeybear…"

"Yah?"

"Promise… When you let go… And leave for America… That you'll remember what we just shared right now?"

"I promise… I promise you everything, my love… I'll come back to you… And we'll dance again…"

(And he let go… And I was rushed back into reality… Slowly… As slowly as I could be ushered into it…)

"Goodbye, Hikari."

"'Til the next dance, Takeru, I'll be waiting…"

(And he grinned. A forceful grin, but a grin, nonetheless. What a guy. He didn't want me to see him cry. He walked into the gate, and just as he was about to become out of sight, I shouted.)

"Make sure your ticket is one-way! You can't play this harsh of a practical joke on me! And when you're in America, don't fall for those pretty girls!"

(He stumbled a bit, looked back and smiled. And he left. Just like that. As the music fades, and the snow falls… This Christmas… Heh, he doesn't know how much I love him.)

"I'll be waiting, 'til next time…"

* * *

**It's good to be back. Please grade me! Flames, Criticism, and Praise gladly accepted!**


	7. Dinner

**Wow. I haven't touched this one in a while. I guess i was more driven to finish 'to wait, perchance to know,' before i continued on with this. you know, this was only meant to be something i updated every week for 8 weeks, in honor of leaving San Francisco forever. eh. whatever. at least it's getting done, ne? so, on with this second-to-last jam, of this Takari symphony. that was ugly. ignore that. i'm too lazy to actually strike that backspace button. ok. i don't own digimon. some other lucky bastard does. bye-bye!**

**

* * *

**

The Takari Drabbles: Dinner

(As the sun sets on a cold, November day, Hikari, only in a T-shirt that draped down to her knees, and a pair of elusive booty shorts, continues to stir her boiling concoction in a hypnotic, counterclockwise motion, accompanied by an acoustic version of "Crazy for You." As each minute passes, she wonders where in the world her Takeru is.)

"Uggh! Where is that guy? I'm hungry…"

(She ignored the twisting cries that her stomach made and left her pot of non-turkey-based-gravy-something to simmer as she moved into the living-room-slash-dining-room-slash-bedroom of her cramped apartment. She took a bottle of '02 merlot from one of many moving boxes that were scattered around, and began to sit in the most seductive way, awaiting the ever-punctual Takeru, who was already an hour late.)

"Hmm… I don't know what would take him so long… The furniture store is only… like… 5 minutes away!"

(After having a tirade of thoughts, which included how Takeru's appearance was considered "a slippery slope" these days, and some kinky ideas involving Takeru and the lone, swivel executive chair that sat in the corner, she heard the doorbell. She thought nothing of it, simply because it would be ridiculous for Takeru to ring the doorbell of his own apartment. Plus, the area wasn't known for its pristine or safe qualities. At that moment, however, she felt somewhat… adventurous. She opened the door to find her beloved, who was carrying an amount of takeout that towered to the ceiling.)

"H-he-help!"

"Takeru?"

"No… It's… Makeru. Of course it's Takeru! Help me!"

"Oh… Uh-uh, no you didn't, bitch!"

(At that moment, Hikari became ghetto for no real apparent reason, and she slammed the door in his face. Takeru, not wanting to admit any apology, let alone, defeat, began to cause some commotion; reminiscent of the many "COPS" episodes they watched together during the wee hours of the morning. Their only means of civil communication was through the faded-orange front door.)

"Let me in!"

"Why should I?"

"Because… If you don't let me in, I can't do that thing you like! You know, the one where you're on all fours, and I'm…"

"No!"

(Since all their neighbors were outside, being a good audience, enthralled in captivation, hanging on to every, single one of Takeru's ever-so-juicy words, Hikari unlocked all their locks and ushered him, including his hoard of foodstuffs. Takeru couldn't help but chuckle, and Hikari couldn't help but fake anger and question his actions.)

"What's all this?"

"Tee-hee! A surprise!"

"Hmm… is it food?"

"…No?"

(Hikari became engulfed in anger, and to up the ante, so did Takeru.)

"Takeru… you know I'm cooking Thanksgiving dinner for us! Did you even consider the trouble I went through to do all this? I had to take a day off so I could get the apartment sanitary enough for food, make gravy that you're not allergic to, and go to the grocery store to get a decent turkey. I gave a lady a black eye for this! And you come home with Chinese food! Ahh! You just don't know!"

"My day was hard, too! I work day-in and day-out at the damn furniture store so we could get a nice place of our own, one-day. Yes, I know it's ironic that I work at a furniture store, and that I don't have any furniture of my own at home. And yes, I'm sorry that you had to go through the pain of making gravy. I'm sorry that I'm only allergic to the oil secreted by turkey drippings in gravy, and not the actual turkey meat or its drippings… I'm sorry that you spent hours slaving over that rackety, hot stove, so you couldn't have one day to continue your memoirs… You had to cook a stunning… Wait a minute… What's that burning smell? Wait… Where's the turkey?"

"Well... if you just shaved once in a while... maybe i'd appreciate... wait... what?"

"The turkey! Where's the turkey? You know, gobble-gobble? Gave a lady a black eye because this was the best turkey... that turkey! Where's the turkey?"

"Oh my god! The turkey"

(Enter the black smoke that was slowly seeping out of the oven during the entire rumble. As Takeru ran around in a pathetic circle, Hikari nonchalantly went to the kitchen to grab the much-needed fire extinguisher and oven mitt, and opened the cauldron to find the 20-pound bird, an unrecognizably black mess. They both looked at it intently, ignoring the gravy that literally exploded onto the ceiling. All they could do was quit their fussing and feuding, and laugh. They took the food, together, and ate a candlelit dinner on top of their box of summer clothes. They didn't find any need for a tablecloth, since there was no actual table. As Takeru was slurping the entire takeout box of chow mien hurriedly, Hikari gave thanks and asked him.)

"What are you thankful for, Takeru?"

(After a nearly choking, he paused and thought.)

"For realizing a day after I left for America that I couldn't live without you. For you saying 'yes' when I proposed to you on your doorstep. I'm thankful that you were more than willing to come to America, just for me. I'm thankful that we could conquer this crazy adventure together. For you… I'm thankful. Because of you, I'm thankful…"

(Hikari couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again…)

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you crying, my love?"

"Because… I wanted everything to turn out the way I planned it… I wanted the turkey to be the best meal you ever had. I wanted to tell you…"

(Takeru stood from his side of the box, sat down, and embraced his sweet from behind, comforting her, trying to make her at ease.)

"How much you love me? And how much I love you? You know I love you… And to me… Everything turned out right…

(And that's where they kissed, and held each other tight.)

"Let's have a glass of champagne to celebrate what a wonderful night we're having…"

"Oh… I can't… You see… Takeru… We're gonna have a little one of our own soon…"

"What? Hikari… Are we… I mean… Are you… Am I?"

"Going to be a daddy? Yes!"

(Hikari and Takeru couldn't help but exchange bursts of joy. Their love proved that anything was perfect, with a little love… They spent the rest of the night on the floor, Takeru frozen in amazement, and his Hikari frozen in admiration.)

"I love you, honeybear…"

"Love you, Takeru… Happy Thanksgiving…"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too…"

(And they had a wonderful night.)

"Hikari… I hope you get a good night's sleep… We gotta wake up early… Black Friday! We gotta get some baby stuff!"

"Hmm… That could wait. With your luck, you're gonna doze off like a baby when I'm done with you…"

"Oh?.. Oh!.. Oh…"

"Exactly."

(They never made it to the early morning sales. Or even the late afternoon sales. Let's just assume they never made it to any of the bargain busters that weekend. The end.)

* * *

**as you could tell, i had thanksgiving in mind. so, yum yum. anyways, hope you liked it! please review this, and tell your friends about this bunch of drabbles, and have them tell their friends. you know, pay it forward. uggh. by the way, the song that i mentioned was MYMP's version of crazy for you. i hope they sang that. or else, limewire is terribly wrong. **

**happy thanksgiving and happy reading!**

**ek**


	8. Good Night

**To mark the end of my long hiatus, i decided to finish this little project once and for all. i hope you enjoy it. please review. tell me how much you hate/love it, k? i don't own digimon. perhaps i never will.**

**

* * *

**

The Takari Drabbles: Good Night

"Grandma… do you need anything else before I go to bed?"

"I'm fine… Thank you, sweetheart."

"No problem, Grandma… Grandma? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, dear?"

"Well… how great of a person was Grandpa?"

"Grandpa was the greatest. He was a fantastic person inside and out."

"He sure was…"

"Yes…"

"Grandma… Do you miss Grandpa?'

"Sometimes… But not really…"

"Why?"

"Well… I know that he's always going to be in my heart and in my mind. Even if he's not with me right now… I know that someday, I'll be with him once again."

"Yeah…"

"Hmm… Oh, sweetheart… You shouldn't worry about me. Go to bed now. Tomorrow's a school day, you know."

"I know, Grandma. I just want to make sure that everything's alright… that's all."

"You're such a good grandson, Takeru."

"Thanks, Grandma."

"Heh… That smile of yours… it reminds me of your Grandpa. Your eyes, your cheeks, and your hair all remind me of the young boy I fell in love with… I'm glad that I have such a handsome grandson to remind me of him…"

"Grandma… Will Grandpa ever come back?"

"…I don't know."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, Takeru. I'm fine…"

"Grandma… Do you hate Grandpa for what he did?"

"No… The thought of having any negative feelings never crossed my mind…"

"Grandma…"

"Takeru… It's okay. We just have to wait. There's nothing we can do. I've been waiting for years and years…"

"Grandma… I'm just worried… You call out his name every night…"

"I'm calling out for you, dear… It just happens that you are named after him, despite your father's wishes…"

"But Dad said that you would call out Grandpa's name ever since he left you and Dad…"

"Well… You caught me there… Can't deny that one…"

"I just want you to be happy again, Grandma… I never even met him, but all the stories you tell me makes him sound so great…"

"He was a great man… and he still is."

"Yeah… Just know that I love you, Grandma… with all my heart… and I'll always be there for you…"

"Knowing that makes me feel a lot better, sweetheart... You always know what to say."

"Hehe… I have a gift, I guess. I probably got it from him…"

"Sure did."

"Hmm… Good Night, Grandma… I love you."

"Good Night… Good Night… Good Night, my darling Takeru… Come back… Please… I love you, Takeru… Just know…"

* * *

**That's it. Rip me a new one/Send me your love! Anything's fine.**

**Happy days and Happy reading!**

**ek**

**p.s. look out for "reveries of grandeur" my first tamers fic.**


End file.
